Perfect Little Dream
by JinxTheBadLuckGirl
Summary: Homecoming dance is coming up, and of course Daisy is going to be wanting it amazing. Simple fluff. c:


**Oh look, another romance story. :D What do you expect? I'm a teenage girl for fugde's sake. Welp, at least it's not MxS. c:**

"What are you gonna do for homecoming?" "Do you have a date yet?" "What are you going to wear?" These questions bumped around the school for days on end. The homecoming game was 2 days away, with the dance following it that Saturday. Daisy already knew she'd go with her boyfriend, but what would she wear? A sleek and silky dress? A poufy, meshy mess? Or maybe a mix between those two... Who knew! Jessica and Rachel offered to help her shop for one, but Daisy decided that she wanted to look on her own. She went to shop to shop, mall to mall, days and days of looking and searching for that "perfect dress." Being the heavy romantic she is, she wanted every single thing to be absolutely _perfect_.

The day before the big game, Daisy looked once more to find her dress. It was a little boutique in a strip she hadn't thought to look. Daddy's credit card in hand, she opend the door, followed by a little chime from the bell that hung. "Hello!" A sleepy shop keeper exclaimed. "Anything I can help you with today?"

"Uhh, I need a dress."

"Ahh, another one. It's on your left." Daisy thanked the shop keeper and made her way to a galla of dresses. Bright ones, mellow ones, silky, poufy, you name it, they had it. A bundle of skimpy ones too, she thought. Her hands traveled each one, looking up and down, but no luck. Each one just wasn't her thing. "Uh, ma'am?" The shop keeper called again. "You've been here for a while. Do you need any help?" Daisy nodded. The girl walked over to her and pulled out a dress from a rack Daisy hadn't looked at yet.

"I can't believe I haven't seen that one yet! It's perfect!" Her eyes widened at the find. A sleeveless burgandy top, a thick black ribbon seperating the dark gray bottom. It went down a little higher than her knees and it fluffed out at the bottom. "I _love _it!" After checking it out, she went sraight to her house to show her parents. After approving, she went to her room, called and told Abbey he HAD to wear a gray tie. God forbid they didn't match!

Days passed, and Roseville ended up losing the game. It may have been a sad loss, but just about every girl was looking to forward to the dance anyhow. Daisy asked around her group of friends, but only Paulo, Jasmine, Jessica, and Rachel were going to go. All the others gave the half-hearted excuse. "Dances suck." "I don't have anyone to go with!" "That crap is just a big waste of time." She shrugged it off. Only less distractions from making this night absolutely _perfect_.

Daisy fiddled with her fur. Only 2 hours until the dance. Oh man. Her stomach flittered and fluttered, her head filled with thoughts. What songs were gonna play? Could Abbey even dance? She hadn't asked. It slipped her mind, if that would make sense. She should call him and ask, but decided not to and took a shower instead. Afterwrads, she dried her fur and looked at the clock. 47 minutes! More butterflies, for sure. She slipped on her dress and put a little burgandy ribbon around her neck. Her eyes kept going to the clock, but whenever she looked, the time wasn't ever really different. Daisy went into her living room to watch some tv and hopefully pass the time. A few mindless minutes later, her mom came in. "Well, don't you look adorable!"

"Heh, thanks. What time is it?"

"5:38."

"Hmph." Daisy started to tap her foot lightly. I don't think I could wait any longer, she thought. She planned out everything in her mind to make this night how she always imagined when she was a kid. Starts out with the boy greeting her at the door, a light song plays in the background as they dance on the floor, and she rests her head on his shoulder. Then when the dance is over, they'd share the most romantic kiss EVER. Oh yeah. It should be everything she wanted.

_ Knock knock knock. _First hesitating so it wasn't like she was waiting at the door, Daisy opened the door to see Abbey. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black pants, and that gray tie Daisy told him to wear. "Ahh, you wore it!"

"Of course," he smiled. "You look beautiful." He bent a little lower and kissed her forehead, followed with her laughing.

"Thank you. Let's go!" She took him by the hand and started to lead the way. The sky had a smokey color, like it was very close to rain.

"We better hurry, don't want to get rained on." But as soon as Abbey finished his sentence, little drops started to fall. Daisy thought about going back to her house and get her mom to drive her, but they were already two streets away from trying to go faster. "Want to just try and make it through?"

"Hmph. I guess." This wasn't going according to plan at all. Perfect dress, perfect guy, but the weather decided to mess her good time up. But, with her determination, she decided to keep on going until they were there. No giving up on those childhood dreams, she thought. They were almost halfway to the school when the rain poured much faster out of no where. Daisy stopped dead in her tracks and crossed her arms. "REALLY? I planned and planned on his for so long, I was-gonna-dance-and-be--" She had tears on her face, but they weren't really noticable cause of the damn rain.

"Daisy-"

"You don't know how much I wanted this! I couldn't choose a FRIGGIN' DRESS for days CAUSE I WANTED THIS TO BE PERFECT. But noooo, rain decides to RUIN EVERYTHING." Her arms still crossed, she looked down and just let it all out.

"Let's get out of the rain," Abbey took her hand and led her to a big tree on the corner of the street. He wanted to sit down, but with all the rain, there was a lot of mud. Daisy leaned agasint the tree, not caring if anything got on her. Not like the dress was already ruined anyhow. "Daisy?" Abbey turned, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry for exploding. It's just-"

"I know. But who said the rain could ruin our dance?" Smirking, he extended out his hand to hers.

"Oh, Abbey. This is just silly." Daisy chuckled, then moved her hand in his. "But _so _silly, I think I might just."

And under that tree, on a corner of a random street, they danced. The rain still would trickle on them, but they'd laugh it away. It wasn't long before the rain stopped and they could leave the protection of the tree, but they stayed. Sitting on the ground, soaked completely, the two talked. Talked about school, their friends, and the dance they didn't even go to. A streetlight popped on. "Must be getting late. I didn't notice it was getting this dark."

"Oh well." Dasiy stood up and wiped the leaves off her soaked dress. "The night _was _perfect, anyway."

**D'aww. Wasn't that cute and cheesy! :D I had this idea for months, but finally go out to write it. The ending is kinda weak, but I wanted to finish it before I started working on another project. Thanks for reading! c:**


End file.
